The Viper and The McMahon
by EKL22
Summary: When the youngest daughter of Vince McMahon, Sarah, bumps into The Viper, Randy Orton, he treats her as if he doesn't hate her whole family. Will they become closer? Or will Vince continue neglecting his daughter and keep her away from Randy?
1. The one he doesn't hate

"Sarah! Could you please let me concentrate for a minute here?" Sarah McMahon was used to being neglected by her brother and sister and especially her father.

"I wasn't doing anything to throw you off of your concentration!" Sarah said in her own defense

"Out. Now!" Sarah was getting so sick and tired of how her own family was treating her.

"I guess you really don't love me!" She yelled at her father and ran out of his office crying, and she didn't forget to slam the door on her way out either. She ran through the hallways to an exit. Sarah ran through the parking lot, got in her car. She just sat there in the silence, crying.

* * *

All of a sudden she heard a knocking on the car window. Sarah had fallen asleep in her driver seat. She looked confusedly out her car window at her brother-in-law, Paul Levesque, or as the fans called him, Triple H. Sarah always called him Hunter, though.

"Hey, your dad's looking for you, kid." Hunter said concerned for Sarah.

"Why would he even bother looking for me? He doesn't love me anyway. Wait, how did you know I was out here in my car anyway?" Sarah looked at Hunter even more confused than before.

"I knew you were out here because I saw you run out here like 20 minutes ago and I knew you would never drive away. And don't say your dad doesn't love you because he does, he's just giving you something called tough love." Hunter said grabbing Sarah's hand and helping her out of the car.

"Tough love my ass!" Sarah said half jokingly, "Even if he is giving me tough love, why me? Why not Shane or Stephanie?"

"Honey, you'll understand when you're married and you have kids." Sarah was stilled confused but she didn't show it. She just gave Hunter a hug.

"Thanks, Hunter." She said then they both went their separate directions, "Why me?" Sarah mumbled to herself walking through the hallway. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she had forgotten to watch where she was going. Soon she found herself on the ground, her head in agonizing pain.

"I am so sorry." Sarah immediately recognized the voice but couldn't place a name to it, she was still very dazed from where she had bumped her head when she crashed into this person. He reached his hand down and helped her up.

"It's ok." She said wiping herself off still not looking at the person. She finally looked up and saw the viper staring back at her.

"Are you okay? Because, you certainly don't seem ok." Randy asked concerned

"Physically, I'm fine. Mentally, not so good. My father is a no good, cold hearted, whatever you want to call him." Sarah said fuming with frustration. She turned bright red with rage.

"and your telling me this? Trust me. I know your father is a jerk, but honestly, I think it runs in all of the McMahon blood. Randy no sooner said it and he was already turned around walking down the hallway. Sarah was disgusted by the "go to hell" statement Randy had just said to her.

Sarah thought for a long while. Sarah had thought Randy hated the whole McMahon family and then some. She was sure he hated anyone that even so much as _looked _like a McMahon. If she had known earlier that it was Randy Orton she had bumped into, she would have expected a punt to the skull instead of a hand to help her up. Randy acted different towards Sarah. Had it been any other McMahon that had bumped into him he would have surely punted them and walked away with his head held high. Randy's behavior confused her entirely. Why was he acting this way towards her? She told herself she would find out later and went to find her dad who was supposedly looking for her. She finally found him in his office.

"Tell me what's wrong, Baby Girl?" Vince asked Sarah in a fatherly way

"Well there's absolutely nothing wrong with _me_. There's something wrong with _you_." Sarah said cockily

"Well then, tell me what's wrong with me." Vince said sternly. Sarah didn't have to answer. Someone had been listening to the conversation outside the office door and decided to answer the question before they went insane.

"You neglect your youngest daughter, you're a jerk to your youngest daughter, and I could simply go on and on but what's the point? It's just going to go in one ear and out the other, because you don't give a shit about anybody else but yourself!"

"John Cena saves the day yet again!" Vince says taunting John, "If you're here for a reason other than defending my daughter, you should just leave. Because, whatever you are about to ask me, the answer is a most certain N-O! Can you spell, John? If you can't, I spelled, No!"

Sarah had always thought her dad took things out on the superstars way too harshly because of her. She couldn't take the madness any longer and drove back to the hotel. Once she climbed into bed, she was out like a light.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I should have more up soon. Please review and tell me how it is. Thank you!**


	2. Phone Tag

Randy, however, couldn't sleep at all. He tossed and turned until finally he was forced to leave his hotel room. He walked through the hallways, not quite sure where he was going.

"Why can't I get her out of my damn mind? I just want to sleep. Am I really supposed to hate that?" He mumbles to himself while walking. Randy didn't know what to do. He hated the whole McMahon family until he ran into Sarah. After that he didn't hate the _whole _McMahon family, he just hated all of them except for her.

"Hate what?" Cody asked Randy looking at him strangely.

"Your mom.", Randy stated sarcastically and angrily, not wanting Cody to know that he liked a McMahon, "Why is it any of your business anyway?" Randy asked even more angry than he was before.

"Dude, chill. We may not be on the same page here but I was just trying to help you out." Cody said trying to cool Randy down.

"Keep _your _nose, out of _my _business." Randy said pushing by Cody and going back to his hotel room. He checked his cell phone and saw that he had one new voice message. The message said; _Hey Randy, it's Sarah. I got your cell number from Maryse if you're wondering. I was just wondering about earlier today. When I bumped into you, why didn't you, like, kill me? If it would have been my dad, brother, or sister, you surely wouldn't have let them go that easy and you certainly wouldn't have helped them up. You don't have to reply if you don't want to. Thanks, bye._

As much as Randy wanted to reply, he couldn't. It was 3 in the morning and he didn't know how long ago Sarah had sent the message. He promised himself he would call in the morning and he went to sleep.

* * *

Sarah woke up early and was hoping for a new message. She was utterly disappointed but she decided to give Randy some time. She was forced into going to breakfast with her dad. He wanted to discuss something with her and she wasn't excited about it at all.

"I'm guessing your wondering what I wanted to talk to you about, right?" Vince said to Sarah in the restaurant.

"I can only imagine." Sarah said sarcastically as she checked her phone for new messages for the umpteenth time.

"Honey, you need a relationship." Sarah couldn't help but chuckle at the words that came out of her dad's mouth.

"Your kidding me, right?" She laughed again

"Sarah, I'm being completely serious. I've set you up with a date tonight." Sarah's face went pale and she stared at her dad with wide eyes. She felt her stomach drop and her palms started to sweat. She only knew that this could mean trouble and with her dad picking the date, she was more nervous than she ever was in her life.

"What?! You did what?!" Sarah yelled in shock

"Honey, I know what your thinking but you'll really like him. He'll take care of you when I'm gone." Vince said making Sarah laugh nervously

"As if you take care of me now?! I'll go on this stupid, little blind-date to make you happy, but just this once!" Sarah stood up and walked out of the restaurant, clearly pissed off. Everyone in the restaurant was quiet. They were interested in the drama that was going on. Vince had left right after his daughter and everything in the restaurant went back to normal again. Sarah walked down the street to the hotel and finally had gotten the call she was waiting for. She couldn't believe the viper actually returned her phone call.

"Hello?" She answered eagerly

"_Hey!" _Randy said back, _"About yesterday-" _was all Randy could get out of his mouth before Vince had ripped the cell phone out of Sarah's hand and hung up.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but I need for you to be without distractions today. You have a big date tonight." Sarah was fuming with rage. The person she had been waiting for to call all day, had finally called and her dad hung up on them.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as she tried to reach for the phone but just before she grabbed it, Vince had taken the battery out of the phone and put it in his pocket. Sarah threw the phone at Vince and walked away. She hated how he treated her like a 16 year old and how he randomly took her phone away forno apparent reason. He did these kind of things all the time and now she was certain that Randy hated her. Now, she had to prepare for the worst, with her blind-date only a few hours away, and with a possibly angry viper, hot on her trail.

* * *

**How is the story so far? I will have some more up as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews, keep them ****Coming!**


	3. Blind Date

It was later that night and Sarah was nervous as all hell. She didn't want Randy to be mad at her and she didn't know who she was going on the date with. She was rooming with Mickie James that night and Mickie was helping her get ready for her date.

"Well, are you going to come out and show me?" Mickie yelled at the closed door of the bathroom.

"No! I don't like it, I never wear dresses because I'm not the kind of person who would." Sarah's reply was muffled.

"Please come out and show me?!" Mickie pouted

"Fine." The bathroom door unlocked and out stepped Sarah.

"You, look, amazing!" Mickie said breathless. Sarah was wearing a strapless black dress that came down to her upper thigh she also had on black stilettos. Her shoulder length, brown hair was curled and her brown eyes accented with light purple eye shadow.

"I don't like it! I can't even walk in heels!" Sarah exclaimed

"Oh, stop it! You look beautiful! Whoever is going out with you tonight is going to love how you look!" Mickie said trying to get Sarah to stop complaining.

"Mickie?" Sarah asked, "What if I don't like the person?" Sarah's voice sounded scared and shaky like she was going to cry.

"Well," Mickie didn't know what else to say, "no one ever said you had to marry the person, right?" At this, Sarah laughed. That's probably what her dad wanted her to do.

"No, but still, I'm scared." Sarah sounded even more nervous. Just then someone knocked at the door. Sarah let out a nervous groan and looked through the peep hole. Just as she had suspected, it was her date, Mike "The Miz" Mizanin.

"Hi." Sarah said shyly

"Wow, you look, wow." Those were the only words Mike could form. He took Sarah's arm and they went out on their date.

* * *

Randy on the other hand, was trying to drink Sarah away. He had called her cell phone, left a message telling her to call back, and she never did. He didn't know that Vince had taken the battery out of her phone and kept it to himself.

"Why was I so stupid? She doesn't even like me." He mumbled to himself while finishing the last bit of beer that was in the bottle. He decided that drinking was not the way out of this and he decided to try and find Sarah to talk things out with her.

"Hey let's get going, you have a pay-per-view tomorrow and we need to get some sleep." Sarah suggested they leave the club and they did. Mike walked Sarah back to Mickie's hotel room. Sarah had already turned to go in the door but Mike had stopped her. Mike kissed her passionately on the lips and whispered in her ear a sweet goodbye. Randy saw what had happened, he was furious. He went back to his hotel room and tried to sleep. Keyword, tried. He couldn't get Sarah off of his mind. He tossed and turned all night until he fell asleep at about 5:30 in the morning.

* * *

"Dad, can you give me my phone back now?" Sarah asked eagerly the next morning.

"Here." Vince said handing her the phone. Sarah's face lit up. The first thing she did was call Randy. He answered the phone and sounded really angry.

"Randy, what's wrong?" Sarah asked concerned

"_Why don't you ask the person that was eating your throat last night?!" _Randy sounded dangerous even through the phone.

"Randy, about Mike, I can explain!" Sarah panicked. She had no idea what to do

"_Well I want that explained and why you hung up on me the other day." _Randy sounded like he was going to kill someone.

"Randy, my dad set me up on a date with Mike yesterday and right as you went to talk to me my dad took my phone and removed the battery. I'm sorry." Sarah whimpered the apology

"_I'm going to let you go with a warning this time, if you ever lie to me like that again, I swear bad things are going to happen!" _Sarah broke down in tears because of the mean things Randy had said. She knew she wasn't lying and she was going to prove it, even if it got her punted.

* * *

**So how was it? I appreciate the reviews! Keep them coming**


	4. Amnesia

Sarah walked into the arena that night. She took her sunglasses off and was almost immediately blinded by the lights in the hallways. Sarah had stayed in her hotel room and kept the lights off all day. Any little bit of light that hit her eye hurt instantly from all the crying she had been doing.

"Hey, baby." She heard from behind her

"Oh, hi Mike." She said sniffling

"What's wrong?" Mike asked her hugging her . Sarah pulled away, she didn't want Randy to see them together. She also didn't want Randy to hurt Mike.

"I'll tell you later." She said and walked away. Mike wasn't giving up that easily. He walked beside Sarah bothering her until she finally _had _to tell him what was wrong, "Ok, fine! Randy saw you kissing me last night in front of Mickie's door. He got mad when I tried to tell him that my dad set the date up with you. He told me I was a liar but I still really like him." Sarah broke down crying. Her sentences were hurried and she couldn't take it anymore. Mike rubbed her arm and consoled her.

"It's ok." Mike said almost too nicely.

"Really?" Sarah asked looking up at Mike still crying

"No." Mike said and someone had hit her over the head with a chair. They kept hitting her until miraculously, the ambush had stopped. She was disoriented and soon went unconscious. When she woke up, she had absolutely no idea where she was. All she knew was that she was on a couch in a superstar or diva's locker room. She rubbed the back of her head and discovered a bump. She winced when her hand had touched it.

"What the frick?" She said quietly to herself, "When the hell did I get this?" Sarah couldn't remember much about the attack, in fact, she couldn't remember much at all! However, she somehow remembered Randy.

"I see you're awake." Randy's voice had made her jump, "Are you ok, Sarah?"

"Who's Sarah?" Randy had suddenly realized what was wrong. Sarah had amnesia and couldn't remember anything.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked hopefully

"Yeah, you're Randy Orton." Randy looked astonished at her knowledge of him.

"Do you know Vince McMahon?" He asked devilishly

"No, who is he?" Sarah asked confused

"No one important." Randy turned and smiled evilly. He was going to get revenge on Vince with his own daughter.

"One more thing Randy." Sarah said to Randy who was turned away

"What is it?" He asked thinking about what she might possibly ask

"You never told me who 'Sarah' was." Randy tried his hardest not to laugh

"I'm sorry. That's you." He said almost bursting into hysterical laughter. Randy soon took Sarah to get some ice for her head.

"Where is that daughter of mine?" Vince said to himself angrily until he saw a scene that made him turn red. He saw Randy and Sarah walking around together. He wanted to fire Orton right then and there but he couldn't. His daughter was with him and he might hurt her if he did fire him. Vince gestured for Sarah to come over to him and she just stared.

"Randy, why is that old guy waving at me?" Sarah whispered to Randy.

"I don't know." He whispered back to her playing along with what she had said

"Sarah! Get away from him!" Vince yelled loudly

"Who are you?! My father?!" Sarah yelled back sarcastically

"What did you just say, missy?!" Vince was getting more furious by the second

"Well you aren't my father!" She yelled back at him frustrated

"Actually, I am!" Vince yelled again but Sarah didn't believe him.

"If you were my father, you wouldn't be yelling at me just because I was hanging out with Randy!" She yelled back and Vince's face went pale. He was shocked at what his daughter had just said to him, "Come on, Randy. Let's go." She said to Randy and they left. Vince went back into his office and thought about how inconsiderate he had been to his daughter. He was shocked and didn't understand what made her talk to him like that. _I'll ask hunter to talk to her later. _He thought to himself and went back to his business.

* * *

**I may have asked this question so many times already but, do you like it? To all my readers, you guys are awesome and thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. I should have more up really soon =)**


	5. A Real Fantasy

"I'm going to leave you with Mickie tonight, is that okay?" Randy asked Sarah forgetting her case of amnesia.

"Mickie?" She asked, "Why can't I just stay with you? We are still together, right?" The look Randy gave Sarah was confusing. A mixture of mischief, happiness, and a little adventure shone through in parts.

"Yeah." He said smiling at Sarah in a devilish way again, "Let's just get your stuff from Mickie's room and we'll go to mine." Sarah got her stuff but was confused.

"Randy, why did I stay with 'Mickie' last night if I'm dating you?" Randy had to think of an answer quickly

"Because, you were mad at me." Randy was lucky that Sarah bought it. She didn't ask any questions either because she figured she was being a nuisance with all of the questions she had already asked. They soon went to sleep together. It was the first time Randy had slept well in a couple of days. There was simply no tossing nor turning. He climbed in bed and was asleep within 5 minutes.

* * *

"Hey Hunter, could you talk to Sarah? She seems a little out of it. She wouldn't listen to me when I told her to get away from Randy Orton and she doesn't seem to know who I am." Vince explained to Hunter that Sarah was acting very strange.

"Yeah, I can try." He said, "Didn't you hear what happened to her today?" Hunter inquired

"No! What happened?" Vince asked panicking with the very thought of Sarah being harmed

"Someone hit her with a chair over the head. I don't know what condition she's in, but it sounds a lot like amnesia. Just give her sometime it'll wear off eventually, hopefully."

"Hopefully? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vince was worried that his daughter might never remember him again.

"It might not wear off within a few days, weeks, or months. It might take years to remember anything. Right now, it's as if she's meeting everyone again for the first time ever." Hunter said explaining the down side of things

"That's just terrible! Will she remember anything from before she got the amnesia?" Vince was still panicking

"Probably, and she might remember a lot that happened during her amnesia when it wears off." Vince agreed that he should give Sarah some time and just wait to see what happens with her condition.

* * *

Sarah had woken up in the middle of the night. Her cheeks were wet with tears of pain and that back of her head was throbbing. _Ice machine _she thought to herself. She put on a pair of flip flops and went to the ice machine to, obviously, get some ice for her head.

"What brings you here?" Matt Hardy asked her humorously

"Do I know you?" She asked after laughing at Matt's joke. Of course Matt thought she was being sarcastic but the sad truth was that she wasn't.

"Yeah. You do." He said looking at Sarah

"I'm sorry but I can't take any more of this. Who are you?" Matt immediately knew something was wrong with Sarah. She had never acted this way towards him before, and she was certainly never that rude to anyone.

"I'm Matt Hardy." he said holding out his hand for Sarah to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Matt." Sarah said politely and walked away with her ice. Matt had looked familiar to her and that was bothering her. Why hadn't she known his name? She stayed up for another hour with the ice held to her head. She soon dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Do you know what's wrong with her, dad?" Shane asked Vince through the telephone.

"All I know is that she has amnesia, and a pretty bad case of it, too." Vince said explaining Sarah's condition to his oldest and only son.

"Is she going to remember anything ever again?" Shane asked frustrated

"Most likely. Well, that's what Hunter told me anyway." Vince said explaining that Hunter had given him the information about Sarah's well being.

"Well she better remember soon. It kills me to think she doesn't even know her own family." Shane said whole heartedly. If Sarah didn't have amnesia, her family wouldn't have been talking about her so nicely. After what Sarah had said to her father the other day, Vince had gotten a rude awakening. He wanted to fix everything he had done wrong to her, but he had already done them and had hurt her feelings more than they needed to be. He was going to make it all up to her when she got over her amnesia. Vince didn't care if she hated him anymore, he loved her and that was all that mattered.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update, with school and all it's been pretty hard to sit down and write. I hope you guys still like it! I will try to update as soon as possible! Keep reviewing please! Thank you =)**


	6. Starting The New Year Right

It had been 6 months since Sarah's attack. She still hadn't recovered from her severe case of amnesia and she was still very confused about everything.

"Hey baby." Randy said walking into the hotel room. It was New Years Eve and Randy wanted to do something.

"Hi." She said sweetly putting her arms around him and pecking him on the lips.

"Baby, I need to ask you something." Sarah looked at Randy confusedly

"What do you need to know?" She asked still with the confused look on her face. Randy got down on one knee and pulled a box out of his back pocket.

"Sarah Jane McMahon. Will you marry me?" Tears of joy filled Sarah's eyes. Randy had made sure to ask right when it was 12 o'clock in the morning.

"Yes. I will." She said wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Happy New Year, Sarah." Randy said pulling Sarah into a kiss. Sarah never wanted to break the kiss but she did.

"Happy New Year." She whispered as she hugged Randy. The next day, people couldn't help but stare at the diamond ring on Sarah's finger. It was _huge_. Sarah and Randy walked around the hold day hand in hand. They soon bumped into Maryse on their way out of the hotel.

"Oh my gosh. Congratulations!" Maryse said in her French accent

"Thanks, Maryse." Sarah said enthusiastically to her friend. Sarah and Maryse had been friends before Sarah had gotten amnesia. Sarah met Maryse for the second time and they became more close than they ever were before. Maryse and Sarah hugged before Randy and herself went on their way again..

"Babe, do you have a date in mind for the wedding?" Randy asked

"I was thinking July 25." Sarah said after thinking a little bit

"Why Christmas in July? Any particular reason?" He asked smiling at his soon to be wife

"Because, Christmas in December would be too cold and too ordinary. I like it in July and I like Christmas, that's why I want to get married on July 25. Plus, it's an easier anniversary date to remember." She said devilishly knowing Randy would probably forget their anniversary easily. Randy caught on to what she was thinking.

"You're mean." Randy said poking Sarah in the arm, "But so damn beautiful at the same time." He added and kissed the top of Sarah's head.

"Randy, How do I tell my parents I'm getting married if I don't know who they are?" Randy thought for a little.

"I'll make sure they know." He said smiling at Sarah and she smiled back.

"Am I related to Vince McMahon? We have the same last name." The question made Randy's mind freeze up. He panicked and thought for a little.

"Sort of." He answered and Sarah asked no more questions.

* * *

In the meantime, news had already spread to Vince that Sarah was getting married. He immediately went to talk to his wife, Linda.

"She's getting married to the most dangerous man in the WWE, I can guarantee it." Vince said angrily to his wife.

"Calm down. Who is getting married?" Linda asked her husband confusedly

"Sarah! Who else?" Vince said sarcastically

"Calm down, Vince. She's not a little girl anymore. We can't control her actions even if she did know we were her parents." Linda said referring to Sarah's amnesia. Her mom was the only one who was actually nice to Sarah in the family.

"She better get over her amnesia soon and realize she doesn't know what she's talking about when she's marrying this man." Vince said overwhelmed and left the room. His face had turned all red and he was stressing out. He just couldn't handle the facts about his daughter getting married to The Viper. Vince knew he had to do something about this, but he just didn't know what.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry I keep updating so late at night, it's just because I never have time to write during the day! I promise I will update soon! Keep reviewing please! I appreciate all the polite things you've said. Thank You!**


	7. Pretending

"Tell me where my daughter is!" Vince wasn't asking anymore. He was demanding Randy tell him where his daughter was. The two had been feuding all day. They kept arguing backstage and some other people were getting really annoyed with it. It had been 6 weeks after Randy and Sarah had gotten engaged and Vince wanted Sarah to snap out of her amnesia ASAP.

"I told you. She is in _our _hotel room, sleeping. She doesn't feel well today." Randy said back making sure to emphasize the 'our' in his sentence.

"Why doesn't she feel well?" He seemed concerned and angry at the same time.

"She has a fever and she didn't sleep at all last night." Randy said wearily as he had stayed up the whole entire night with her.

"Well, I'm putting you in a gauntlet match tonight for the number one contender ship of the world heavyweight title. If you don't win, you are _not _I repeat, _not _marrying _my _daughter." The camera's filmed the whole thing and Sarah saw it on RAW. She got up threw on sweats and a t-shirt, brushed her hair not quite caring what it looked like, and drove to the arena.

* * *

"Dad!" She said running into his office full speed

"What Sarah?! Don't you see-", He stopped mid sentence, "You just called me Dad."

"Oh really?" She said sarcastically, "Well who's the smartass now?" Sarah said with attitude

"Hey! Why didn't you snap out of your amnesia sooner?" Vince asked Sarah almost stupidly

"Umm hello? I did. I've been out of my amnesia for about 2 months now. But you don't care do you?" She asked Vince with his mouth wide open.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" Vince asked

"I told you, you don't care and I wasn't planning on telling anybody. Plus, I was out of my amnesia _before _Randy asked me to marry him. It was pleasant with amnesia, I had like the best life ever."

"I'm going to kill you! On top of that, I'm going to tell Randy what you did." Vince said going to walk out the door of his office to Randy's locker room.

"No Dad!" She yelled grabbing his elbow, "If anybody's going to tell him, it has to be me." She said innocently. Sarah was insanely scared, she knew she had to tell Randy that she didn't have amnesia anymore, she didn't know how he would react and especially after she told him how long she had been amnesia free. Sarah's head was pounding with a headache thinking about all of her problems, "Please, Dad, you can't put Randy into that gauntlet match. I'm marrying him, Championship or not." Sarah said in her defense.

"I can do whatever the hell I please! Now go tell Randy you don't have amnesia so I don't _have _to put him into the gauntlet match." Sarah of course didn't listen. She would at least pretend a little longer and then she would be married to Randy. Sarah somehow knew her dad was going to tell everyone about her not having amnesia so she decided to play with his mind and make him seem crazy. Sarah ran, more or less walked quickly, to Randy's locker room.

* * *

"What's wrong, baby? You looked like a bat out of hell for a second there." Randy said trying to calm Sarah down. He knew she didn't have amnesia, Sarah had told him when it had gone away. Randy had asked if she wanted to break up with him for taking advantage of her and she said no. This led to the marriage proposal.

"My dad knows that I don't have amnesia. I want to try and mess with his head for a little and pretend to have amnesia. So when he tries to tell everyone I don't have amnesia anymore, and it _looks _like I have amnesia, everyone will think my dad is crazy." Randy liked the idea a lot. He promised Sarah he would pretend that she still had amnesia. He was going crazy about his gauntlet match and Sarah didn't want to tell him the next thing but she had to.

"Look at what I've taught you!" Sarah laughed at Randy's remark towards the plan against her dad.

"Oh, and Babe. Please don't get mad at me, but my dad said if I didn't tell you that I don't have amnesia anymore, he's still putting you in the gauntlet match." Sarah said waiting for Randy to RKO her and punt her right then and there.

"Baby. Just remember this, a man will do anything crazy for your love." Randy said grabbing Sarah's shoulder's with his massive paws. Sarah was so happy that Randy wasn't mad at her. Actually, she was freaking out more about the gauntlet match than Randy was. She was also scared about her plan to pretend she had amnesia. What would her dad do to her, or even Randy, if he found out about the plan? Sarah brushed that thought away and kissed Randy good luck as he walked out of the room on the way to the curtain, to his gauntlet match.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update, I know I usually have the next chapter up the next day, but I was really busy yesterday, I apologize. How do you like the story? I love your reviews guys! Keep reading and reviewing! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can possibly manage.**


	8. Forgiven

It was Randy's gauntlet match. He was doing good he won his first two matches and was finally at his last opponent. Sarah was standing at the curtain watching the monitor there until, Edge, went running by her out the curtain and down to the ring. Sarah knew what he was going to do. She grabbed a microphone and ran out just after Edge had speared Randy. The ref was oblivious to what was happening, his attention was occupied to the chair Regal had tried to use

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This is not how this match is going down! Stop the match, now!" Sarah was angry, "Vince McMahon isn't the only one who's allowed to make matches, and right now Rated RKO is getting back together for one night whether you like it or not!" Sarah dropped her microphone and returned behind the curtain. Edge was shocked and so was Randy. Randy was recollecting himself when she walked back behind the curtain. Sarah had realized her folly by saying Rated RKO. She was supposed to be pretending to have amnesia. The whole plan had backfired because of her rage.

"Sarah! You had no business with turning this around and making this a handicap gauntlet match." Vince had walked up behind Sarah nearly scaring her to death. She didn't answer right away she didn't know whether she should still pretend to have amnesia or to be normal.

"Dad, listen. You don't understand my philosophies, do you?" She ask frazzled with words almost not getting all the words out. She loved her dad even if he had treated her wrongly. She hated speaking to him like that. He had raised her and was almost always there for her.

"Oh really. What are they?" he asked sarcastically.

"I am trying to get Randy and ally. Someone who will watch his back when he's turned away or someone who will help him when he's knocked down and can't get back up." Sarah was speaking quietly and she was choking up.

"Well, he looks like a good ally to me." Vince said watching the monitor as Randy barely got the tag to Edge. Edge ran in and speared William Regal immediately.

"1, 2, 3." Sarah whispered to herself, she hugged her father for the first time in years. She was crying and he was hugging her back. It was a really emotional moment for Sarah and Vince alike.

"Well, I guess this means my youngest daughter is getting married." Vince said to Sarah who looked at him in shock.

"You're seriously going to let me get married to Randy?" She asked almost tearing up.

"Seriously. I realized I was being unfair to you and even if Randy lost I was going to let you marry him." Sarah was confused with her father. Why was he suddenly realizing the grieve he had caused her.

"Hey babe, oh." Randy said walking in through the curtain

"It's ok Randy, I've agreed to let my daughter marry you." Vince said with his hand held outstretched towards Randy for him to shake it.

"Is he being serious, Sarah." Randy whispered to her

"Of course," She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I've decided to not pretend to have amnesia. He's realized the suffering and grieve he's put me through my whole entire life and I don't know what over came me I just felt bad doing that to him."

"Ok." Randy said and he shook Vince's hand. He didn't want to, he still strongly disliked Vince, but he would do anything to make Sarah happy.

* * *

July 25th, the wedding day, was approaching rapidly. It was already the 4th of July, and Sarah was with Randy and his family having a cookout. Randy's mother kept insisting that Sarah eat some more.

"No thank you, I'm not really hungry." Sarah replied sweetly

"You have wonderful manners for a McMahon." Randy's dad chimed in.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sarah giggled

"I remember when you were just a little girl running around backstage. I never thought my oldest son was going to marry you some day." He said again. He and Sarah continued on with their discussion while Randy was in the kitchen talking to his 19 year old brother Nathan.

"Dude, your fiancee is _hot_!" Nathan exclaimed to Randy

"Yeah I know, Right? You should really watch yourself, saying stuff like that around mom and dad could get you in trouble." Randy said as he punched his brother in the arm.

"I'm not a child anymore. Ow, that hurt!" Randy laughed at his brother.

"Randy. Did you punt your brother again?" His mom yelled jokingly into the house from out back.

"Mom, just because Nathan said 'ow' doesn't mean it was me. It could have been Becky for all you know." Randy yelled back outside laughing. Becky was his 17 year old sister who wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone mess with either of her older brothers. Sarah loved Randy's family and they loved her. None of the Orton's would have ever thought that Randy would be marrying a McMahon. His dad was the most shocked out of all of them. Vince had put Randy through so much crap over the years and yet Randy was still marrying his daughter. Bob Orton thought something strange was going on, but he supported his son fully in all of his life decisions.

* * *

**I am SOOO sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been sick and doing everything I probably shouldn't have been, I just haven't had time to update. Keep Reviewing, I love all of your reviews, they're so nice =). I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank You! =)**


	9. Wedding Day

"Hey little sister." Stephanie said to Sarah from behind her.

"Hi Steph." Sarah said pulling at a wrinkle in her dress. Her dress was an off white. It was strapless and was poofy around the skirt. On the skirt were light pink bows.

"You look like your at a really unhealthy weight. What do you weigh, 75 pounds, or something?" Steph asked as the top of the dress made Sarah look really slim.

"Ha ha, very funny." Sarah said sarcastically, "That is _exactly _what I wanted to hear."

"Anyway, you look beautiful and Dad told me to come in here and see if you were ready. The wedding is starting soon." Sarah said patting her sister on the shoulder.

"Yeah, almost ready. These shoes are _killing _me!" Sarah said sitting down on the nearest chair and taking off one of her shoes to rub her foot.

"I think the one's I had for my wedding were much worse. I had blisters for weeks." Stephanie said as the door cracked open and Hunter whispered in the door.

"Steph, get out here. We need to go sit down the brides maids are going down the aisle now." Hunter said worried

"Well sounds like your cue sis. I have to go. I love you." Stephanie said as she hugged her sister before she left the room. Sarah left right behind her to be met by her father.

"You ready, baby girl?" Vince said to her as he took her arm.

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be." Sarah replied and they walked down the aisle of the church together. Sarah heard the people talking and saw them staring at her dress and taking pictures. They got to the altar and Sarah hugged her father, "Thank you Daddy." She whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome." He whispered back

In the pew Randy's parents, brother, and sister were sitting in, Becky seemed really enthralled with the wedding.

"Why are you so happy?" Nathan whispered to Becky

"I'm finally getting a sister." Becky whispered back and Nathan snickered. His mother soon elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow." He whispered louder than he should of.

"Shh!" Bob Orton scolded him and Nathan was quiet for the rest of the service. It was then, Becky, who was on the laughing end of it all.

* * *

It was later that night and Randy and Sarah were dancing as a happy married couple. Sarah loved the attention she was getting and she was just astounded by the most happiest day of her life. There was just one thing bugging her about her amnesia. She didn't know who had hit her behind the head with the chair. She was about to find out.

"Randy, who hit me with that chair and gave me amnesia?" Sarah asked confused

"That's a good question. Maybe you should ask Mike. He was probably behind it all." Randy said as the song ended and Sarah kissed Randy on the cheek.

"Thanks, babe." She said and walked away to find Mike. He was sitting at the bar. She was persuaded into inviting him but she really didn't want to. The truth was that she hated the guy's guts. He was pretty mean to her the day she had told him she really liked Randy. Anyway, he was sitting at the bar, Maryse on his lap.

"Oh, are you going to join me on my other lap,", He asked sarcastically, "What do you want?" He sounded disgusted.

"I would like to know who hit me over the head with the chair and gave me amnesia." She demanded he tell her or else.

"I think it was, why would I tell you anyway?" Mike changed subjects mid sentence and it was driving Sarah insane.

"This is why you're going to tell me. 1. I can fire you 2. My dad can fire you 3. My husband can kill you 4. _I _can kill you 5. I'm going to break your nose if you don't." She counted out with her fingers and when she got to the number five she made a fist.

"I'm still not telling you." He said cockily and went to turn back around. Maryse walked away, she wanted nothing to do with her best friend and boyfriend's argument. Before Mike could turn around Sarah grabbed him by the collar. Everything was quiet.

"This can get swingy or you can tell me who did it.", Sarah said through clenched teeth, "What's it going to be?" She asked not releasing her grip on his collar.

"Ok, ok. Just so you don't make a scene. It was Phil, Phil Brooks, CM Punk. Whatever you want to call him." Mike said and Sarah released his shirt.

"That jerk stabbed me in the back. We were acquaintances, probably going to be friends one day. I've made so many matches for him, it's unreal. I'm going to have a heated debate with him _real _soon." Sarah was so mad at Phil for stabbing her in the back. She wanted to get revenge horribly but her wedding reception was not the place to do it. She also needed time to think about what she was going to say to him. Other than almost killing Mike, the rest of her night was amazing.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for it. I really hope you did like this chapter. Keep reviewing please! Thank you for being patient with me! =)**


	10. I'm Not Acting

"_I'm going to kill him if he looks at me like that one more time." _Sarah thought to herself. She was sitting in the lobby of the hotel. Phil was leaned up against the wall, perhaps waiting for someone. He looked down at his phone and back over at Sarah. Sarah was furious, she stood up and walked over to him.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked through clenched teeth

"You're supposed to have amnesia. I was trying to make you forget everything when I attacked you. Maybe you would have joined the straight edge society sooner or later." Phil sounded disgusted

"Straight edge? Please, I'll live my life the way _I _want to. Not the way somebody else wants me to live it." Sarah was angry but she didn't show it like her father would. She stayed calm and didn't get frustrated. She could think of better comebacks when she wasn't overwhelmed with her fury.

"It's so funny how a little beauty like you can be so feisty." Phil twirled one of his fingers in Sarah's hair. She immediately swatted his hand away.

"Keep your paws off my hair. I saw what you did to Serena's hair. Before you shave my hair, you should think about getting a haircut yourself." With that Sarah walked away. She went up the stairs to her and Randy's hotel room.

"What's wrong babe? Why aren't you waiting in the lobby?" Randy asked as Sarah walked through the door of the hotel room.

"Stupid assholes. That's why I'm not waiting in the lobby." Sarah said angrily. Although Sarah was good at containing her anger in arguments she always went off after she knew the person who was arguing with her couldn't hear her anymore. Randy couldn't help but laugh at her hot-headed reply. She reminded him so much of himself.

"Who's a stupid asshole?" Randy asked chuckling

"Phil is, I hate him like, a lot." Sarah was angry but she was starting to cool off. She realized that, had Phil not given her amnesia, she probably wouldn't be married to Randy.

"Don't worry I think everyone hates him." Sarah laughed at Randy's reply. She loved how he made her laugh in the most serious moments. Sarah had forgotten that she had to be at the arena soon with Randy to film a backstage segment.

"Randy, we have to go like now." She said and they left together. In the storyline Sarah and Randy weren't affiliated at all. They were more like distant friends than anything else. The backstage segment went a little like this.

* * *

Randy was standing up against the wall of the hallway backstage. Sarah walked down the hallway and Randy got in her way. Every way Sarah moved Randy blocked her from going through.

"Randy I have to get through!" Sarah said frustrated

"Tell me what's going on first. You act like you don't want to talk to me at all. Where you're going isn't important right now, so tell me what's going on with you." Randy said to Sarah who looked shy and scared

"Randy, no, let me through." Sarah whined. Randy pushed Sarah up against the wall he had both his hand over her shoulders pressed to the wall. His ice cold eyes stared into hers.

"Tell me now." Randy said through clenched teeth

"I'm pregnant." She said quietly but loud enough for the cameras to hear. Randy stepped back and let her through. He looked shocked and confused at the same time. The camera cut off after that and went back to commentary.

* * *

"That was some great acting there, sweetie." Randy said to Sarah after he kissed her on the cheek.

"I wasn't acting." She said with a smirk on her face

"Are you serious? What do you mean you weren't acting?" Randy asked. He knew what she had meant but he had to make sure before he made any assumptions.

"Well, I'm going to have a baby. Therefore, I was not acting." Sarah said philosophically. Randy was speechless at what Sarah had just told him. He wasn't sure what to make of it. He was happy and he had a bunch of mixed emotions about it, too.

"That's great! I'm so happy!" He said kissing Sarah again, this time on the lips. Sarah was wondering how she was going to tell her family and so was Randy. Sarah knew that her dad still hated Randy and that Randy was not very fond of her father either. Sarah somehow knew that she and Randy would be getting a ton of attention from the fans everywhere they went. She didn't know if she was quite ready to for the attention or to be a mother all in general. Sarah would find a way to work it out eventually, right now she had to worry about herself and not becoming to overstressed.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I hope you didn't have to wait too long for it either. Keep reviewing please! I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you!**


	11. Abuse

"Did you tell your parents yet, babe?" Randy asked Sarah as he prepared for his match. It was three weeks after Sarah had found out she was pregnant. Everyone was beginning to find out backstage that she actually was pregnant and it wasn't just the storyline.

"Yeah, I did. My mom was over excited, my dad nearly exploded." Randy laughed at Sarah's reply. He somehow knew Vince was going to be angry.

"Yeah, I told mine, too. They were happy and they congratulated me." Sarah smiled. Randy knew she hadn't been feeling well the past few weeks he kissed her on the forehead and left her in the locker room. He had to go to his match despite not wanting to leave Sarah.

* * *

"So, Randy,", Randy knew the tone of voice Phil was using and it wasn't good, "I hear you're going to be a dad."

"Yeah and?" Randy didn't like Phil at all after he had hurt Sarah and intentionally gave her amnesia

"Well, what if that kid inside Sarah, isn't your's?" Phil was going too far and Randy knew what he was proposing

"What if? Sarah would never cheat on me. She knows the consequences if I find out. Sarah loves me too much to cheat anyway." Randy was pissed at Phil for asking such a stupid question.

"That's not what she said to me." Randy had had enough of Phil's nonsense. Randy punched him right in the mouth and Phil's lip piercing began to bleed profusely. Phil fell to the ground and felt his lip. He had tasted blood. He got up and walked away in defeat. Randy risked being arrested backstage of the Over The Limit pay per view.

* * *

"What cha doin'?" Sarah asked Phil who was drinking Pepsi at the time.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" He asked then took another gulp from the can of Pepsi.

"Spilling your soda." She said in reply and hit the bottom of the can with her hand and causing it to spill everywhere. Although the soda spilled, he still had some in his mouth. "You do know that there's caffeine in Pepsi, and caffeine is a very addictive drug, right?" Upon hearing this Phil coughed and spit out all the Pepsi.

"Well that's just freaking great." He said sarcastically and walked away from a very hysterical Sarah.

"You have to admit, that shit's funny." Randy said walking up behind Sarah.

"I know right? How did he not know that caffeine was a drug?" Sarah asked confused

"I don't know, he lost his hair tonight, I guess he doesn't have a very clear head. Are you ready to go?" Randy asked Sarah sarcastically.

"No." She said her voice just dripping with sarcasm

"Shit! Let me go grab my phone quick. I left it in my locker room." Randy said as he searched his pockets for his cell.

"Hurry up please!" Sarah called as she was getting impatient. She didn't feel well the way it was but Sarah wasn't the one to complain. Randy looked at his cell phone and saw that he had a missed call and they apparently left a voicemail. Just hearing the voicemail wanted to make Randy puke. Maryse's phone had dialed him from her purse just as her and Mike were having an awful fight.

* * *

_*Voicemail*_

"_Mike, I'm sorry, please, I won't do it again, I promise." Maryse said as Randy heard she was crying through the phone. He heard a blunt blow from something like a fist and Maryse cried out in pain._

"_That's what you get you bitch! You don't do anything right at all! And you expect to be my girlfriend?" Mike sounded drunk and crazy. Well, he was drunk and crazy, Randy knew that., but why would he want to hurt Maryse? The message ended right after he said that and Randy got worried._

"Sarah, did you know that Mike was abusing Maryse?" Randy asked Sarah as he was helping her get in the car. Sarah's reply was delayed because Randy shut her door and walked around the car to get to the driver side of the car.

"No! How do you know?" Sarah asked concerned for her good friend.

"Her purse dialed my phone when they were in the middle of a fight." Randy said as he winced putting his seatbelt on. The trainer had told him to take it easy with his shoulder because it was separated.

"I really hope she's ok. Did he hit her at all?" Sarah, yet again, asked concerned.

"Yeah, it sounded like he punched her but I'm not sure, it was hard to hear through the purse." Randy said as they made their way to the hotel. Sarah fell asleep in the passenger seat. Randy didn't want to wake her to go to the hotel room, so he carried her. She wasn't really that heavy and it didn't hurt his shoulder to lift her. As soon as he got into the hotel he put her into the bed and went to sleep himself.

* * *

**I really hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if I kept you waiting too long for it. Thanks for all of your Reviews. Keep them coming! =) **


	12. Please Believe Me

"Randy, give me your phone." Sarah demanded he give it to her.

"No! You're just going to let Maryse listen to the message. I'm not stupid!" Randy said back. Sarah soon tried to grab the phone but he lifted the hand with the phone in it, too high for Sarah to reach.

"You're an asshole!" She said joking

"I know right?" he answered laughing.

"Now seriously. Please give me your phone." She asked again.

"I will not let you torture Maryse with that message. _I_ couldn't even bare listening to it. How do you think she's going to take it?" Randy asked sensibly.

"True, true, but please?" Sarah wasn't giving up that easily.

"No. You are not getting my phone. You don't even know the password to get into my voicemail." Randy stated smartly.

"1 2 3 4." Sarah said with a smirk on her face.

"How do you figure everything out?" He asked complaining

"Randy, I know you. You would choose a password like that." Sarah said explaining why she knew and laughed about it.

"This is exactly why I am not on any social networks at all. You'd hack my account." Randy laughed and kissed Sarah.

"Well Randy, it would help if you didn't always click on remember my password." Sarah and Randy both laughed.

"Your still not getting my phone though." Randy said knowing Sarah was still after the phone.

"Damn! I thought it would work, too!" Sarah and Randy laughed and left their hotel room to get something for breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mike's hotel room, Mike couldn't remember a thing from the night before. He thought he had drank too much, but he didn't recall wanting to go out to drink, although he could be wrong. He felt like he had been hit by an 18 wheeler twice in a row. Mike finally knew it, he had been drugged.

"What the hell happened to me?" He asked himself rubbing his eyes and realizing Maryse wasn't in the room with him. He found a note and it read

_Dear Mike,_

_I do not know if you remember what happened last night so I will not mention anything. Please understand that I have gone back to Canada to spend time with my family. I am making a big decision right now and I need their morale support. I hope you understand._

_Maryse_

You have no idea how much Mike was confused by this letter. Mike decided to find Sarah because she probably knew something about it, being Maryse's best friend and all. Mike remembered a few details about the night before and he knew that Maryse had told him news that he had obviously been furious about upon hearing. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what she had told him. He hoped that this "big decision" she was making, didn't concern him at all.

* * *

"Have you seen Maryse anywhere?" Mike asked Sarah later that night on the show.

"If she's hiding, I don't blame her. What you did to her was wrong and you should be ashamed of it." Sarah said back defending her friend.

"I don't know what I did, honestly! I think I was drugged last night. All I can remember is that she told me something important, I got angry, and now I can't remember what she told me." Mike was breaking down. His mind was all jumbled with thoughts of what Maryse might've said.

"Likely story." Sarah said sarcastically. She didn't want to believe Mike. He had hurt her and her friend.

"Please, believe me. You _have _to believe me." Sarah thought Mike was going to cry. He put his face in his hands and thought.

"I'll believe you. Like in court, your innocent until proven guilty. I'll find out what she said to you, but just this once." Sarah felt really bad for Mike, for once. Sarah really didn't say no to anything. Mike was sort of a friend and Sarah hated to see his mind deteriorating right in front of her. She wanted to make him feel better.

"Thank you _so _much, Sarah! I'll make it up to you, somehow, someway." Mike pulled Sarah into a tight bear hug.

"Watch the stomach! There's a baby on board you know!" Sarah said cautiously

"Sorry I guess I got a little carried away." Mike said

"A little?" Sarah said sarcastically trying to fight back laughter

"Ok, a lot." Mike said and Sarah giggled. She walked away to get her phone and call Maryse, who was M.I.A. (Missing, In, Action.)

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I also hope I didn't keep you waiting too long for it! Keep Reading and Reviewing, I appreciate the reviews and your interest in this story! Thank you! =)**


	13. Reunion

"Maryse, where are you? Everyone's looking for you." Sarah said concerned through the phone.

"_I'm with my family in Canada. Can I tell you something, Sarah?" _Sarah heard a lot of people speaking French in the background of the phone. She knew the Maryse wasn't lying and she wanted to find out what Maryse had said to Mike last night.

"Sure, anything Maryse." Sarah replied

"_Last night, I told Mike that we were going to be a family. I hadn't realized that I was two months pregnant. Once I told him, he flipped out at me, he hit me, hard." _Maryse said trying not to cry. Sarah realized the situation that Maryse had been in.

"I know. Your phone dialed Randy's while you guys were having the fight. Your purse must've been dialing buttons randomly, it left a voicemail." Sarah said sorrowfully to her friend who was speechless. She wasn't planning on telling her that she was helping Mike figure out what she had said.

"_Mike didn't seem right last night. Do you, by any chance, know what was wrong with him?" _Maryse asked hopefully

"He said he was drugged. Don't ask, it's a complicated story. He doesn't remember anything from last night." Sarah spilled her guts out through the phone. She didn't want to tell Maryse but she had to.

"_How was he drugged? We were out to eat. Nothing, that I know of, went into his drink." _Maryse sounded confused through the phone and Sarah could tell.

"Do you want to talk to him?" Sarah asked. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to say.

"_Non, I am sorry, tell him I am very sorry. I have to go now, Bon jour my friend." _Sarah said goodbye to her friend as well.

* * *

"What did she say?" Mike asked startling Sarah as she walked out of her dad's office.

"Stalking much?" She said laughing, "Are you sure you want to know? You're not going to hit me are you?" She said joking.

"Ha Ha, very funny," He said sarcastically, "I don't know, do I want to know?" Mike asked freaking out

"I'm just going to tell you, she said that she's two months pregnant and when she told you last night, you freaked out and hit her." Sarah was soon acting as a pillow for Mike. He was crying on her shoulder.

"Mike, get a hold of yourself!" Phil came around the corner.

"Shut the front door, Phil! You do this all the time and it's not cool." Sarah yelled at Phil who argued and went right back to where he came from when Sarah threatened to have him fired.

* * *

"I can't believe I hit her, I can't believe I hurt the woman that's carrying my child." Mike was in a trance-like state the rest of the night.

"Sorry to hear that, dude. Are you ever going to marry her?" John Hennigan "Morrison" asked him.

"I don't know. She probably hates me now." Mike said in a depressed voice

"Mike, you couldn't do anything about it, you were drugged." John said trying to knock some sense into him

"I'm going to find the asshole who drugged me and he's going to have to be drugged to get rid of the pain I'm going to put him through!" Mike got off of the couch in the lobby of the hotel and immediately ran to the door when he saw Maryse walk through. He hugged her and kissed her.

"Mike, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Maryse said crying while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you sorry? I'm the one that should be saying sorry." Mike said hugging Maryse close to him.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have imposed a family on you." Maryse said crying harder with every word she said.

"It's not your fault, Maryse. I understand why you think it's your fault but it's not. It's just as much of my fault as it is yours." Mike said taking Maryse by the hands.

"I love you, Mike." Maryse said sniffling

"I love you, too." Mike said hugging Maryse again. Sarah watched their reunion from across the lobby.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" Randy asked walking up behind Sarah and hugging her.

"Watching one of the sweetest reunions ever." Sarah said smiling.

"Lets go to bed, it's getting kind of late." Randy said yawning.

"Ok babe." Sarah said. Randy took her hand and they walked to their hotel room. Sarah and Randy had had a long day and they both needed sleep. As soon as they got in bed they fell right to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Keep reviewing please! I appreciate it. Thanks for reading! =)**


	14. Shower

There is a time skip in this chapter. It's 4 months later, Sarah is 5 months along and Maryse is 6 months along.

* * *

Maryse and Sarah were sitting on a couch in Sarah and Randy's living room in Missouri. There were pink white and blue balloons everywhere for the baby shower that was going to be held in about an hour. Maryse already knew that she was having a boy, and she knew that she was naming him after Mike. Sarah, on the other hand, wanted it to be a surprise, hence the white balloons.

"Randy, help me up." Sarah said as her stomach was getting bigger and she noticed difficulties trying to get up.

"Where could she possibly be going?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"Where do you think? It could only possibly be the kitchen or the bathroom, duh." Sarah called from where she was.

"Speaking of the kitchen." Maryse struggled to get up and Mike finally gave her his hand. She also walked out to the kitchen, where Sarah was.

"Is it hell for you, too?" Mike asked Randy and Randy laughed.

"I take it in stride, I don't want Sarah, or the kid, to hate me." Randy said back

"Every time we go past a fast food place, we must stop." Mike says annoyed in a joking way.

"Eh, I'm cool with it, I know it's all for the good of it." Randy said again

"Yeah, I guess it's better if you look at it that way." Mike said

* * *

It was awhile later and the shower was over, Sarah and Maryse got so many cute gifts for the babies. Mike and Maryse were staying in the guest bedroom at Sarah and Randy's house that night. Sarah and Maryse were hanging out in the kitchen, as usual. Mike and Randy were sitting in the living room watching hockey game and drinking beer.

"I'm trying to go on an organic diet for the baby. I want it to be as healthy as it possibly can." Sarah said before biting into pear.

"I don't know how you do it, I just eat everything. I'm always hungry." Maryse complained

"When are you to having the wedding?" Sarah asked when her eyes fell upon the diamond ring Mike had given to her.

"After junior is born. It might be a little less hectic, or not. Who knows until it's actually happening?" Maryse asked a rhetorical question.

"Right on girl. Randy keeps saying we should name the baby after him if it's a boy. I keep asking him 'What if it's a girl?' he doesn't take that into consideration at all." Sarah said taking another bite out of her pear.

"What are you going to name it if it's a girl?" Maryse asked

"I was thinking along the lines of Isabella. I've always liked that name." Sarah said looking at her stomach

"That's cute. I love it, as well." Maryse said smiling

In the other room, Mike and Randy were talking about names for Randy and Sarah's baby as well.

"You should definitely name him after you. Why does Sarah disagree?" Mike asks Randy

"She thinks it's going to be a girl. It's not that she disagrees, she'd love to name it after me, should it be a boy, but she's still thinking about names." Randy says and then immediately cheering for a good play.

"Oh, that's cool." Mike says not really interested in the conversation but now his attention is on the game.

"Randy, I'm going to bed, I'm just exhausted." Sarah says walking into the living room and kissing Randy on the cheek before going up the stairs to bed.

"I'll see you in a bit, babe." Randy said calling up the stairs after her.

"I'm off to bed, too." Maryse said and walked to the guest bedroom, "Don't be too long." She said as she walked up the stairs

"Don't worry, I'll be right up as soon as the game is over." Mike called and he heard a faint laugh of disbelief. The two men soon went to bed after their team had won the game to join their wife and soon to be wife in deep sleep.

* * *

**Their will be another time skip in the next chapter, just to warn you now. I hope you liked this chapter! Keep reading and reviewing please! Thank you! =)**


	15. Busy Day

Maryse and Mike were getting married. Mike Jr. was sitting with Maryse's parents. Sarah was the Matron of Honor and 9 months pregnant at that. The wedding party was standing by the altar with the married couple. Everything went right, until, something went wrong, in a good kind of way.

"Maryse,", Sarah whispered, "I think my water just broke." Sarah said louder than she needed to. Within seconds the whole church was buzzing with whispers. Randy realized this was his cue, he drove Sarah to the hospital immediately.

* * *

"Ok, Sarah, Just breathe." The doctor said as Sarah screamed in pain. She gripped Randy's hand tighter than she was previously holding it. Sarah was in a lot of pain and with one final scream the baby was born.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Orton, you have a new baby daughter. Would you like to hold her Randy?" Sarah cried with joy.

"Of course." Randy said happily to the doctor who handed him his new baby daughter, "She looks just like you ,babe." Randy said showing Sarah their daughter.

"She has your eyes though." Sarah said smiling at her daughter.

"I think she gets her looks from her mommy." Randy said flirtatiously to Sarah who giggled.

* * *

It was later that night, Sarah was sleeping but the baby, who they decided to call Isabella, was awake and alert. Maryse, Mike, and Mike Jr. had just came to visit.

"Is it a boy or a girl." Maryse said as soon as she walked in the door.

"It's a girl." Randy said as he held his daughter.

"Aww, she's adorable." Maryse said as she walked over to Randy.

"Thank you. I said she looked a lot like Sarah. Vince agreed, he said this is pretty much what Sarah looked like when she was a baby, minus the blue eyes. Would you like to hold her?" Randy asked Maryse.

"Yes." She said and gently took the baby from Randy's arms. Mike had just set down the carrier and shook Randy's hand.

"Congrats dude. Did you faint?" Mike asked wondering

"No, but I know for a fact that you did." Randy said laughing

"Yeah, I did." Mike said rubbing the back of his head.

"She's so tiny, compared to when Mike was born." Maryse said causing Isabella to smile widely, Maryse giggled and so did everyone else. Sarah had awoken minutes before and was sitting up in bed.

* * *

A few days later Randy and Sarah took baby Isabella home. Randy had to go on tour the next day as did Mike. Maryse was going to Missouri to stay with Sarah, so they wouldn't be alone. The first night home was a little hectic.

"I have such a headache." Sarah said trying to feed Isabella so she would go back to sleep.

"Let me feed her, hun. You need the sleep more than I do." Randy offered Sarah.

"No, you need the sleep. You have to wake up really early to go to the airport." Sarah said rocking Isabella in the chair after she had finished the bottle.

"I'll sleep on the plane if I have too. It's a really long flight, I'll be fine." Randy said

"If you say so." Sarah said handing Isabella to Randy. She walked down the hallway and into the bedroom where she went to sleep again. A few minutes later Randy joined her in bed after he made sure Isabella was asleep. When Sarah woke up in the morning, Randy was already gone. He left a text message that he loved her and the baby and he would see them in a few days. He also said that he would call when he reached his destination.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon! Keep reading and Reviewing! Thanks! =)**


	16. Orton Family

**I'm going to be referring to "The Miz" as Mike and Junior to Mike Jr. just so you're not confused. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

"I'd like to know why your father did this. I mean, your daughter was just born and he sent Randy away on tour? You should yell at him." Maryse said and then took a sip of coffee while leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"I don't know, Maryse. He just does stupid things like that sometimes. I don't think I should yell at my father because, well, our relationship is still a bit iffy and my dad isn't too fond of Randy." Sarah said as she listened for crying from Isabella through the monitor.

"Well he needs to give Randy some time off whether he likes it or not. I know Randy is one of the bigger stars of the business but still, even he needs time off now and then." Maryse said arguing Vince's decisions.

"I know, my dad didn't even go on tour with them. I'm going to have to call him and give him a piece of my mind. After I tend to that." Sarah said responding to the crying that was coming through the monitor.

* * *

"Dad, I must ask why you sent Randy on tour." Sarah said through the phone.

"_Honey, I had no other choice. The writers already put him in the storylines for over there." _Vince explained.

"Dad, are you trying to get me to move back home?" Sarah asked angrily

"_Well, I, I." _Is all Vince got out of his mouth and Sarah hung up. She was sick and tired of her dad trying to get her to move to Connecticut. He had been relentless about it. It had been long enough and she was going to tell Randy who had been clueless of this. Vince was only trying to get Sarah home because he didn't want his daughter that far away in case something happened and because he didn't want his grandchild around Randy. Randy knew that Vince was unhappy about Sarah marrying him but he never knew he felt that way about him. As soon as Sarah told him, he was outraged.

* * *

"Dude, you need to relax a little." Mike said trying to calm Randy down.

"I don't need to do anything. I think I just want to kill my father-in-law right now." Randy said angrily.

"Who doesn't?" Mike said and Randy laughed.

"Nobody probably wants to kill their's more than me right now." Randy said going back to being serious again.

"Just relax, your going to get hurt or something. Stay focused, you don't need an injury right now." Mike said concerned.

"I'll take you advice for once, I don't think I've ever said that to you before. Especially with the baby at home, that's going to be a little hard."

* * *

Randy said that before knowing how hard it really could be taking care of a 16 year-old, a 13 year-old, a 10 year-old, and a 7 year-old. Sarah and Randy had decided to have 3 more kids after Isabella. Another girl and two boys.

"Mom, I'm going over to Junior's house, I'll be back later." Isabella said before trying to walk out the door.

"Izzy, get back here." Sarah said calling her daughter. She walked backwards from the door to the entry of the kitchen to see what her mom wanted.

"What mom?" She asked impatiently

"Sit down," Sarah said and Isabella listened, ", You need to get your grades up before you do anything else. I want you to go upstairs and study for that test you have on Monday. If you get an A on that test, you can go anywhere you want, but you have to consult with me first." Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Why does Kennedy get to sleep over at her friends house tonight?" Isabella asked whining

"Kennedy keeps her grades up, now go upstairs and study. I'll call you when supper is ready." Sarah said as she watched Isabella go up the stairs.

"Whatever." Isabella mumbled and went to her room. She studied like her mom had asked her too. Then she called Junior. Isabella and Junior had been dating for a few months and their dad's knew nothing about it. Maryse and Sarah, however, weren't stupid. They could tell that their children liked each other and that when they were "hanging out" they were usually on dates. Sarah liked Junior, he was always a good kid and never got himself into trouble. Isabella was usually a great student, but her grades started to go downhill once her dad and her started arguing. Isabella had a hot-head like her father but usually stayed calm. Although she was calm, Isabella held grudges against people, and it often affected her grades.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It's going to end in a couple chapters =(. Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you! =)**


	17. The Accident

The Mizanin family grew a little bit larger. Mike and Maryse had two more kids 14 year-old Mathew and 6 year-old Marilyn. Mathew had had a crush on Kennedy Orton for the longest time. They had played baseball together for, like, ever. There was definitely a big love connection between the children of the Mizanin family and of the Orton family.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Marilyn came running into the house frantically

"What baby girl?" Mike asked as Marilyn grabbed his hand and pulled him to the front door.

"Matt fell off his bike and he's hurt." Marilyn said in her tiny voice. Upon hearing the news Mike busted out the front door and saw his son sitting on the sidewalk, grasping his left arm.

"What happened?" Mike asked his son who was sitting on the ground in a lot of pain.

"I fell off my bike and I think my arm is broken." Matt said wincing trying to get up.

"Get in the car, we're going to the hospital. Marilyn, go find mommy, and tell her that daddy and Matt went to the hospital, ok?" Mike asked his daughter

"Why can't I go?" Marilyn whined

"Just go find mommy and tell her. She'll probably bring you to the hospital a little later." With that Marilyn ran inside to find her mother and Mike and Matt went to the hospital

"Mommy, daddy and Matt had to go to the hospital." Marilyn said as soon as she found Maryse

"Why? What's wrong?" Maryse asked panicking

"Matt fell of his bike and he thinks his arm is broken." Marilyn said

"Come on, we're going to the hospital." Maryse said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and rushed out the door.

* * *

The next day Kennedy got a text message from Matt.

"Hey =(." Matt said sadly.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Kennedy asked concerned for her friend

"I fell off my bike and broke my arm. I can't pitch in tomorrow's game." Matt texted and Kennedy was shocked.

"Dude, we're running out of pitchers. Soon I'm going to have to pitch (although I can) I suck." Kennedy texts back, her being a center fielder.

"You Don't suck, Kennedy. I think your pitching is lovely ;)." Matt texted back again

"Lovely? Who even says that? But I catch your drift. I have to go, I'll see you later I guess." Little did Kennedy know, was that Matt was trying to get up the nerve to ask her out on a date. Matt went to the only person that he knew would help.

* * *

"Mike, can you help me with something?" Matt asked his brother after he knocked and his brother told him to come in.

"Sure. What is it, bro?" Mike asked as he invited Matt to sit down on the bed.

"It's Kennedy, I want to ask her out on a date, but I'm not sure how." Matt said fearing that his brother would laugh at him.

"Dude, call her up and ask her. It won't be that hard, I promise." Mike said back.

"She's busy right now. I don't know what to do, should I text her how I feel or what?" Matt asked confused.

"That would work, too. Ask her if she wants to hang out tomorrow after the game, your still going to sit in the dugout, right?" Mike gave him the best advice he could.

"Yeah and that sounds good. I'll text her and wait for a reply. Thanks bro." Matt said and he was off again. Matt wasn't sure what Kennedy was going to say to the text he had sent her but he was hoping it was a yes. Matt was scared that she was going to say no to him, but he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! I'll update a little sooner next time! Keep reviewing and reading! Thanks! =)**


	18. Obey

It was Sunday evening and Isabella was in her room. Sarah was going to check to see if she was studying for the test she had the next day.

"Hey, are you studying in here?" Sarah asked peeking through the door

"No mom, I'm being abducted by aliens. What does it look like I'm doing?" Isabella said sarcastically while putting her textbook down. Isabella seemed in a sad mood that day.

"What have you and your father been arguing about the past few days?" Sarah asked trying to mind her own business.

"He keeps telling me to stay away from wrestling, but that's what I really want to do." Isabella said making an angry face at mentioning her father.

"Should I talk to him?" Sarah asked trying to make Isabella feel better

"No, I want to handle this on my own." Isabella said and went back to studying and Sarah left the room

"Supper is going to be ready in 15 minutes." Sarah said before leaving. She didn't get a reply because Isabella was busy studying. Sarah no sooner got out into the hallway and heard a scream coming from Kennedy's room. Kennedy had just gotten the text Matt had sent her but she didn't want her mom to know about it. Sarah went running down the hallway to see what was wrong.

* * *

"What's the matter." Sarah said out of breath

"Spider. I got it." Kennedy held up a tissue and went to throw it in the trash. Sarah had thought Kennedy was acting weird, but she thought it was just nothing, "Oh, and mom. Can I go to the movies tomorrow night?"

"Sure honey, right after your baseball game." Sarah said and left.

"Thanks mom!" Kennedy called after and Sarah smiled. Sarah knew that the boys would be home soon, they went to play at the playground with Randy. Just as Sarah thought about that, Randy and the boys walked in the door.

* * *

"Sarah, Cody doesn't get along with the other children very well." Randy said pulling Sarah out into the kitchen, talking about his youngest son.

"What do you mean, he doesn't get along with other children?" Sarah asked dreading what Randy was going to say about what their son had done this time. Cody was the trouble maker out of all of the Orton children.

"He just fails to comply with rules." Randy said

"And what do you suppose I do about this?" Sarah asked Randy who just had absolutely no idea what to do.

"I don't know. I think we need to teach him to obey the rules." Randy said pointing out the obvious.

"Or we could just send him to my parent's for the week. He'll really learn to obey then." Sarah said just joking.

"That might actually work." He said kissing Sarah on the cheek and rushing off to make the phone call.

"I was just joking, you know that, right? Are you listening?" Sarah called after Randy who didn't answer.

"Shhh, listen." Randy said to blaring music coming from upstairs.

"What? All I hear is music." Sarah said trying to listen

"Exactly." Randy said and yelled loudly upstairs to one of his daughters. "Which one of you is listening to Kesha?" He said trying to speak over the music. The music suddenly stopped and Kennedy ran to the top of the stairs and looked down.

"Just me. Is it loud?" She asked

"Kennedy. I can hear the lyrics clearly down here, just turn it down, a lot." Randy said not liking the fact that Kennedy was blowing her, and everybody else's, eardrums out.

"Sorry." Kennedy said apologetically and went back to her room. Randy was used to the loud music and the bad attitudes he sometimes got from all of the kids. Randy thought a week without kids would be amazing, just him and Sarah, together. He just had to figure out what he was going to do with the three other kids. He couldn't send them to Sarah's parents, he doubted that they would like that.

* * *

**Two more chapters =(. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update a little sooner next time. Thank you! =) Keep reviewing please!**


	19. Vacation Time

"Dad?" Sarah asked through the phone

"_Yes, Sarah, it's dad." _The 76 year old said back through the phone

"Can you and mom take Kennedy and Cody all next week. Randy and I are going somewhere." Sarah didn't quite say where but Vince knew that they needed some time to themselves.

"_Sure sweetie. What about Isabella and Kyle?" _Vince inquired about Sarah's other two children.

"They're staying with Randy's parents." Sarah responded

"_Ok, are they flying in or what?" _Vince asked about how they were getting to his house.

"Yeah, they should be there on Sunday if everything goes as planned." Sarah said blankly and Vince knew exactly what she wanted.

"_Why don't I just send the private jet for them?" _Vince asked what Sarah had wanted him to.

"That'd be great dad! Thank you! Love you!" Sarah said and hung up after Vince had to her it was no problem and that he loved her too.

* * *

Soon enough it was Sunday, the day Sarah and Randy went on vacation and sent the kids to their grandparents' houses.

"I don't understand why I can't stay at home. I can take care of myself." Isabella complained to Randy who was driving her and Kyle to his Parents' house.

"Izzy, shut up." Kyle said and Isabella slapped the back of his head, "Dad? She hit me!."

"You deserved it, twerp." Isabella said to Kyle and Kyle stuck his tongue out at Isabella.

"That's enough, both of you!" Randy yelled as he pulled in the driveway of his parents' house, "Be good. I don't want to hear any shit about you two fighting constantly, when we get back. If I get a call from Grandpa, it better be because one of you is dying of illness." He said sternly to Isabella and Kyle who got out, got their stuff, and waved good bye to Randy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah took Kennedy and Cody to the airport where they would be picked up by the private jet.

"Be good, well, try to be good." Sarah said as she sent Kennedy and Cody onto the plane hand in hand

"Don't worry mom, I won't." Kennedy said sarcastically and laughed she then boarded the plane with her brother and they were on their way to Connecticut.

* * *

"How is it, that we sent the two that act exactly like I did when I was younger, to my mom and dad's?" Randy asked Sarah as they sat on the beach together

"I don't know, but, do you know who Kennedy went to the movies with last week? She didn't tell me." Sarah asked confused

"Yeah, she went with Matt. Junior told me at their baseball game the other day. Why?" Randy said back

"I was just wondering. It's not like Isabella and Junior going," Sarah stopped her sentence

"What about Isabella and Junior?" Randy asked her to finish the sentence.

"They've been dating for a couple months now. I think Matt and Kennedy have something going on now, too." Sarah said.

"I can't believe I've been so blind. How did this not come up in the conversations we had?" Randy asked dumbfounded that his daughter was dating Junior Mizanin.

"Izzy described them more as arguments. I think you should let her wrestle." Sarah said to Randy. Randy always was tough on the kids and Sarah was always there to soften it out. Sarah always felt bad when the kids got yelled at for little things.

"I've already decided to let her wrestle. She made a deal with me. I didn't want her around the guys backstage, she said she would stay away from them. If she flirts or does something with one of the guys, Vince has agreed to release her from her contract. This deal is only eligible until she's 21. Then she can make her own decisions." Randy said and Sarah agreed with him. It was a tough deal, but if Isabella wanted to wrestle bad enough, she wouldn't break it.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one =(. Another big time skip, ten years to be exact. I'll tell you a little about it. Isabella is a wrestler along with Mike Junior. Kennedy is the first woman in Major League Baseball, Matt is also in the major leagues. Kyle is in the NFL, and Cody is still in high school and dating Marilyn Mizanin.**


	20. Family Life

**Last Chapter! =( I didn't want it to end either but I will probably write a sequel *Wink Wink*. I will be starting another story, check it out if you want. See you at the bottom!**

* * *

"Dad, did you name me after Cody Rhodes?" Cody asked curious

"Yeah, but there's a story behind it. I made a bet with Cody before you were born and if I lost I would have to name you after Cody. I obviously lost." Cody laughed at the story. It was Christmas Eve and everyone was at Randy and Sarah's house. Kennedy and Matt lived in Missouri in their off-season and they were engaged to be married soon. Isabella and Junior got married and had two kids. Kyle was dating a super model and Cody was dating Marilyn.

* * *

"I don't want to get that knee surgery, Mom." Kennedy said sounding scared. She had injured her knee sliding into home plate at on of her games and was out for the rest of the season and she wouldn't be able to practice for awhile.

"I know you're scared about it, but it's really not that bad." Sarah said to her daughter.

"Mom, I don't like hospitals, at all." Kennedy said worrying.

"I can't do anything about it. Just don't think about it so much. Your surgery is in March, it's December. Just stop worrying." Sarah said pushing Kennedy's bangs behind her ear.

"I'll try, but still, I don't like the thought of it." Kennedy said and Sarah rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Hey everybody." Kyle said using crutches to walk in the door.

"Kyle, your as bad as Kennedy." Isabella laughed at how all the Orton children were always hurt.

"Yeah, I watched the game that she got hurt in. It wasn't pretty. How is she?" Kyle asked sitting down and leaning the crutches against the couch.

"Scared." Kennedy said limping into the living room.

"I forgot you didn't like hospitals. Sorry sis." Kyle said

"It's ok, dude. The only reason I'm getting the surgery is to play baseball again." Kennedy said thinking about the optimistic side of things.

"So, you're not getting the surgery to fix your knee?" Isabella asked laughing

"Nope, I'm afraid not." Kennedy said being completely serious.

"Wow, you're a weirdo." Isabella said

"Would you say that to me if I had a baseball bat in my hand?" Kennedy asked angered

"Yeah, it's not like you hit anything anyway." Isabella remarked

"That's enough you two. Why can you not get along, even on holidays, it never stops." Randy said frustrated with his daughters.

"Sorry Daddy." Kennedy said apologetically.

"Suck up." Isabella mumbled.

"I said, stop it!" Randy said through clenched teeth. Kennedy and Isabella never got along very well. A couple times somebody ended up getting a black eye, it was almost always Isabella. Since it was a holiday, they would try to co-exist.

* * *

"Well, we're going to go over to his parents' place now." Isabella said referring to Mike.

"Ok honey, tell them we said hi and Merry Christmas." Sarah said to her daughter

"I will mom." She said as they left.

As the night grew darker everyone sat in the living room around the lit fireplace as Randy and Sarah told stories about their children. There was a lot of laughing and everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Are you going to tell them?" Matt whispered to Kennedy

"Maybe." Kennedy smirked, "I have an announcement to make. Matt and I are starting a family." Kennedy said and Matt kissed her.

"Congrats honey." Sarah said smiling. The night dragged on and eventually everyone went home. Sarah and Randy went to bed.

* * *

"Hun, since the day I met you, I knew we would be spending the rest of our lives together." Randy said quietly to Sarah.

"Aww, I love you." Sarah said kissing Randy

"I love you, too." Randy said. Both of them drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked my story! Please read some of my other stories if you get the chance to! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys helped the story out a lot and you inspired me so, THANK YOU VERY MUCH GUYS! =)**


End file.
